


Seeing Double

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Double Penetration, F/M, Multi, Romance, Threesome - F/M/M, Time Turner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:49:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2434355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has a surprise for Hermione.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Double

**Author's Note:**

> Written for challenge prompt Time Turner

“Harry, what’s wrong?” Hermione isn’t sure why they’ve stopped kissing, but her husband is frowning and staring at the wall by the mirror.

“Shh.” Harry pats her thigh awkwardly without even looking at her. “I’m waiting.”

“For what?” She hears an odd noise behind her and turns her head to see…Harry standing in the empty space. Pulling the sheet up to cover her bare chest, she looks back at the man beside her and then back at the other man. “What the bloody hell is going on?”

“Calm down,” the man by the mirror is saying. “It actually worked! You should be proud of me for managing to be sneaky and actually pull this off, you know?”

“He’s right. I mean, I’m right?” Harry on the bed tells her. “I’ve kept this secret for weeks while figuring it out, and I can never keep anything from you, so I was actually able to surprise you!”

“Who is that?” she asks, knowing that her Harry is currently in bed with her. The other one is an imposter, possibly using polyjuice? She isn’t entirely sure.

“It’s me. In the future. I guess you can call him James? Since calling him Harry and me Harry might get confusing for what we’re going to be doing,” Harry says, rambling on like he’s actually making sense. 

“Harry, if you don’t explain yourself in the next sixty seconds, I’m hexing you both and going to Ginny’s,” she warns him.

“There are benefits to being the head of the aurors, Hermione. I was able to _borrow_ one of the only remaining time turners,” the man—Harry James, she guesses because Harry’s right about it potentially getting confusing if she calls them both by the same name, explains.

She blinks at him then looks at Harry. “Why did you steal a time turner? Do you not realize the consequences of doing that? What if someone finds out, Harry?”

“I didn’t steal it. I just borrowed it. No one will find out because they’re supposed to have all been destroyed, remember? Anyway, I had to do it when I came across it hidden in a vault,” he says. “It’s perfect.”

“Perfect for what? Driving me insane?” she asks, only joking a little because she’s having visions of the minister himself showing up at their door with a group of aurors to arrest Harry.

“For your fantasy,” Harry James answers. “You want two blokes at once, and there’s no bloody way I’m sharing you with another man, so it’s one of the only things you want that I haven’t been able to give you.”

“Until now. He’s not another man. He’s me, just a me from a few hours in the future.” Harry grins at her, pushing his spectacles up his nose. “So, what do you say?”

“You’re a cheeky prat.” Hermione shakes her head. “It’s a fantasy, Harry. Sometimes, fantasies are just that, not something you actually want to happen. I’ve never wanted another man to join us, and isn’t it odd to shag me with yourself?”

“Not really?” Harry shrugs. “It’s like masturbation, isn’t it? Only with an extra cock and two extra hands.”

“Besides, we’re focusing on you, so I don’t expect we’ll be doing anything to each other that is too awkward.” Harry James starts to undress, obviously realizing he’s the only one still wearing clothes. “And don’t think I haven’t thought about whether this is a good idea or not.”

“I thought about it for weeks. I even experimented, to make sure you’d really want it. Remember the toy in your arse the other night while I was fucking you? You came so hard that I knew I had to do it.” Harry rubs the back of her neck. “There’s nothing to be ashamed of, love. We can do this, and I’ll take the time turner back on Monday. No one even seems to know it exists, so I really am safe having it.”

“Can we fuck you now, Hermione?” Harry James is crawling up the bed, touching the sensitive area behind her knees that always makes her giggle. Harry is kissing her shoulder now and tugging the sheet back down to bare her breasts. Four hands start touching her, squeezing her breasts, twisting her nipples, stroking her thighs, pressing into her wet slick heat. She doesn’t even bother to answer such a pointless question. She just leans in to kiss Harry James and surrenders to them, trusting him—them—to take care of her and satisfy her needs.

Harry licks her cunt while she sucks on Harry James’ cock, both of them murmuring and making similar noises of pleasure. It’s surreal to have her husband doubled, but she enjoys the fact that he knows her so well, knows where to touch and how to stroke and uses that knowledge to turn her into a writhing sweaty mess of desire. When Harry finally thrusts into her, she almost comes just from having inside her. He rolls over, leaving her on top, and a tongue pressing against her arse reminds her that they’re not alone.

She can’t even describe what it feels like to have Harry James use his fingers in her arse to prepare her while she’s riding Harry’s cock. He kisses her back and shoulders as he fucks her with his hand, and she already feels so full that she isn’t sure how she can handle any more. She does, though, and it’s amazing. He presses his cock into her arse as Harry stops moving, just watching her face and smiling at her. She kisses him as Harry James stretches her more than the toy ever did, and it hurts, being so full, but she knows from experience that the pain usually goes away fairly quickly and is replaced by pleasure.

When she’s ready, he begins to move, fucking into her arse as Harry makes smaller movements, unable to fuck her that much with another thick cock stretching her open so wide. She comes without any friction, just the sheer fullness and feel of Harry’s mouth on her nipples enough to make her orgasm. They keep moving, fucking her as she shudders, and Harry James reaches around to stroke her clit as he sucks on her neck.

She might just have to convince Harry to keep the time turner.

End


End file.
